Jinora's Daughters
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: Naphtal, Jinora's daughter, is an airbending master living the nomad life, while her older twin, Nephtys, is still struggling to became a master. When these 2 reunite after 2 years will it be joyus or murderous? Plus with the Fire Nation prince, Avatar, and pretty much all the Air Nation involved in this can a peace be found between the twins?
1. Prologue and Characters

_**Alex: This is set in the same universe as Jinora's Secret. **_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_A hundred years ago my grandfather Avatar Aang ended the hundred year war, the same day my past life Princess Azula of the Fire Nation was arrested and thrown into jail._

_70 years later, Avatar Korra saved Republic City from disaster and I, Jinora the reincarnated Azula, witnessed it. _

_But this story has nothing to do with either of those events. This story begins 30 years after Korra saved Republic City._

_This is tale of my daughters, Nephtys and Napthal and the tragic end one of them had._

* * *

**Alex: Only characters I own **

Created Characters

(Naf-tal) Naphtal- daughter of Jinora, younger twin of Nephtys. 15 years old. Airbending master, called Great Eastern Wind. Naphtal is known to be kind, goofy, and easy going.

(Nef-tes) Nephtys- daughter of Jinora and, elder twin of Naphtal. 15 years old. Airbender. Nephtys is known as serious, cold, and stubborn. Dreams to be an airbending master.

(Shin-ta) Shinta- crowned prince of the fire nation. 17 years old. Firebender. He is stubborn, smart, and caring.

(Key-O) Kyo- Son of Jinora. 18 years old. Master Waterbender. Push over, smart, and naïve.

(Ai-Ka) Aika-daughter of Jinora. 7 years old. Waterbender. Loud mouth, naïve, Loves her siblings.

(Tom) Thom- Son of Ikki. 13 years old. Earthbender. Fast/loud mouth sneaky jokester.

(Ka-tara) Katara- Daughter of Ikki. 6 years old. Airbender. Sweet, bossy, and annoying.

(Lee-air) Liir- Son of Meelo. 10 years old. Airbender. Just like Meelo.

(Ko-ta) Kouta- son of Korra and Mako. 14 years old. Firebender. Male version of Korra.

(Ri-na) Rina-daughter of Korra and Mako. 11 years old. Waterbender.

(Bah-k) Boq- Son of Bolin and Asami. 16 years old. Friends with Nephtys and Naphtal. Non-bender.

(Tai-ga) Taiga - Friend of Naphtal and Nephtys's. Firebender.

(Kai-to) Kaito- friend of Naphtal and Nephtys's. Waterbender.

(Ken-Ji) Kenji- Friend of Nephtys and Naphtal's. Earthbender.

(Yu-to) Yuuto- Friend of Shinta's. non-bender.

(Rio-ma) Chief Ryouma Bei Fong- Son of Lin Bei Fong. Metalbender. Male version of Lin/Toph.

(Taka-chi) Takachi- Father of Kyo, Nephtys, Naphtal, and Aika. Waterbender. Died 2 years ago.

(May-roo) Meiru-Wife of Meelo. Non-bender.


	2. Meet Naphtal, Nephtys, and Shinta

Alex: First chapter. Tell me if you like it. I own only characters listed in prologue.

* * *

3rd POV

_The Incident _

_Air Temple Island_

The bloody broken girl lay before them as they entered the area. Shinta sat next to crying as the girl's sister ran off.

Jinora ran to her daughter as she cried, Kyo ran quickly to heal his sister in hopes she might live.

Ikki cried into Skoochy's shoulder in shock as their so Thom lead the younger kids inside from the gruesome sight.

Meelo looked at his father and mother, "Dad?"

Tenzin walked over to Shinta and yanked him up, "Did you do this?!"

Yuuto gulped and felt pity for his prince's predicament. Every member of the Air Nation (Air Bender or not) was staring at the pitifully looking Fire Prince in hate or confusion .

"I…I…I didn't think she would kill…" Shinta cried, "They were sisters! Why? Why?"

Tenzin dropped Shinta, knowing he couldn't answer him right now to save his life. Too in shock but now he knew.

Nephtys and Naphtal had been fighting. But why? Why were they trying to kill each other?

Tenzin looked at his dying granddaughter, not knowing if she would survive.

_**Three Months earlier**_

Naphtal's Pov

_Dear Mother, Ky, Neph, and Ai,_

_This probably wasn't the best time leave. Especially yesterday we just buried Dad. But I need too. _

_Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll keep in touch._

_I need this. I need this time._

_Love,_

_Naphtal_

Looking back on it the letter I left them about two years ago was sucky and lying.

My name is Naphtal, daughter of Airbending Master Jinora and Waterbending Master Takachi. I'm also called Master Naphtal or The Great Eastern Wind.

But you wouldn't think I was Master Naphtal, for lately I've chosen to dress in a long shelved yellow shirt, a dark burnt orange hooded vest and pants, a brown belt to hold it in place, and brown boots, all placed so you couldn't see my airbending tattoos.

I look like a nomad and I am, I guess.

See, almost 2 years ago I left my home to travel around the world.

I did this for several reasons; my reasons are personal but my main one….well that's a secret for now.

The thing about being a nomad in this day and age though….your considered a bum.

….

I yawned as I looked up to see an anger looking man above me. Crap….

"Get out of my field!"

I jumped up a darted away from the anger man and his fields that I had slept in and headed back down to the road I had traveled on yesterday.

I yawned scratching my head looking up in the cloudy sky, I loved flying in overcast wheatear, the moister in the air was relaxing and refreshing. But alas I had broken my glider in a storm a little over a year ago.

It was actually a good thing, it had gotten me recognized as airbender too easily, and since airbenders are still rare they all wanted to see/glomp me.

But it made traveling a bit harder, oh well.

Eventually I made it to town and pulled out the yuans I had earned a week ago helping a village and their police with some bandits, unfortunately the police weren't too please with an airbender waltzing in a solving the problem with a sneaky gust of wind so they had sorted me a good bit of the reward money. But, it was still enough for a month if I spent it wisely.

I got a few looks as I entered, which made me figure it was a small village.

I went to the nearest market vendor and bought me a quick bite of whatever meat they had (hey, I'm half water tribe. I need meat.) some fruit and a loaf bread.

I stuff the bread and most of the fruit in my bag and was about to head out of the village seeing nothing of real interest till I found a news stand with today's date and a photo of Avatar Korra and Mako on it.

I went to grab it but heard the owner, "You can only look if you buy!"

Like I said, nomad equals bum in this world now. I tossed him the money and grabbed the paper and didn't look back.

I waited till I reached a lake before sitting down and looking at the paper.

The paper had a picture of Mako and Korra and their 2 children, Kouta and Rina, at a political party in the fire nation.

I smiled at the picture, Kouta and Rina had the biggest fake smiles you could image, they hated being dragged to those things but then again Korra and Mako weren't far behind with those smiles.

But that wasn't the main reason I bought the paper, I looked at the date again. It was only five days before my birthday, mine and Nephtys. I would be fifteen then.

I looked at the top of the paper and saw it was a United Republic of Nations paper. I had just left the Earth Nation by my guess. I could make it back to Republic City with little difficultly if I tried in time to see my family and sister for her party.

The question did I want to though?

…..

Nephtys's POV

I twirled launching air at my aunt with as she flew across the room.

"Chill, Neph," Uncle Meelo told me as helped Aunt Ikki up.

I bowed then left ignoring Liir and Katara's cries to play.

I left sighing, I could easily defeat Aunt Ikki, Uncle Meelo, and Uncle Rohan now but mother and grandfather still won't grant me mastership!

I paused leaning against the railing near me. Suddenly I felt someone behind me and pause till he spoke, "Nephy."

I smiled and turned to see my boyfriend, Prince Shinta of the Fire Nation. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

I loved Shinta, I had meet him little over a year ago when he and the Firelord came to the island to talk to my grandfather.

He took a look at me and said I was his dream. Literally he swore he had a dream with me in it.

He smiled at me and asked, "So are you ready to be another year older?"

I rolled my eyes as I saw my mother walk by looking pale. I sighed, "Not really, it only brings up unwanted memories."

Shinta lifted his eyebrow, "Huh?"

I walked away from him saying I had to go. Shinta didn't know about Naphtal and I liked it that way. Shinta was all I needed right now.

But Naphtal had always taken what I wanted.

* * *

Alex: Hope you like. Jinora in next chapter along with Shinta's pov. Review please.

_Creative Notes_

_Naphtal and Nephtys names come from the Hebrew name Naphtali, a tribe of Israel and son of Jacob, and the name of the Egyptian Goddess Nephthys._

_Shinta's name came from the Rurouni Kenshin manga._

_Nephtys and Naphtal in the story are the only recorded airbending twins._


	3. Shinta's Dreams

Alex: Sorry, about taking long and stuff. I had to move into my dorm and go to freshman orientation and books and stuff. Yay, college….So, chapter 2. I own only characters listed in prologue.

* * *

Chapter 2: Shinta's Dream

**2 days before Naph and Neph's birthday**

Shinta's POV

My name is Shinta, I'm Crowned Prince of the Fire Nation.

A couple years ago, I began having this dream.

The dream went like this, I was camping with my younger brothers and I happened to find a young girl, she was lost and tired.

I let her slept in my tent with me; she was sweet, kind, and smart. I remembered we talked about the fire nation's economy as well as the ember island players as just little things. I liked her, I liked her a lot. I asked her and she told me it was not important, so I told her was going to call her Seiyu.

We I woke up from the dream I thought I was really real. But the girl was nowhere in sight. It was a dream.

But then early this year, I meet Nephtys. She looked like the girl, she looked like Seiyu!

I told her this and she laughed but thought it was sweet. Nephtys and I decided to date and so far it was going great but something still it felt off .

I keep comparing Nephtys to Seiyu even though I know Seiyu isn't real, the girl in my dreams is just that my dream girl.

Nephtys isn't as calm as Seiyu, isn't as cultured, isn't as goofy.

But again Seiyu isn't real. Nephtys is.

….

**One day before Naph and Neph's Birthday**

Naphtal's Pov

I rubbed my head as I looked at a small boy trying to get his kite out of a tree.

I smiled as the boy looked around and jumped into the tree to get it.

I smirked and wrote a quick message and dropped it into the family's mail box and continued down road not looking back.

….

Jinora's Pov

Kyo, Nephtys, and Aika are my life now. They are everything; everything else seems to have become numb.

But everyone once in a while I think of my husband.

Oh Takachi.

I miss him, Takachi…

I remember meeting him, he was cute and a sweet.

We married a year later, and had Kyo 10 months. I was so happy even if Kyo wasn't an airbender.

But when Nephtys and Naphtal, I was ecstatic! I had airbenders now. I had added to our race, I could teach them airbending!

Not that I didn't love Kyo and later Aika as much but Naphtal and Nephtys were the ones that had airbending, they're the ones I could teach my legacy to.

Naphtal was my pride though; she was like I was as Azula, a prodigy.

She was the second youngest airbending master, the first was Grandpa Aang.

But Naphtal was the one that also broke my heart. She left with no warning and after Takachi died.

Which is why I have a sad look on my face when I looked Nephtys, she looks like Naphtal. It's not like I don't love her but she brings up her twin.

Nephtys is a good child though and a great airbender, which is why this year I will try to keep happy and focused on birthday tomorrow.

….

**Nephtys and Naphtal's birthday**

Nephtys's Pov

It's my birthday, everyone was there.

Mom, Kyo, Aika, Aunt Ikki, Uncle Skoochy, Thom, Katara, Uncle Meelo, Aunt Meiru, Liir, Uncle Rohan, Grandpa Tenzin, and Grandma Pema.

My friends, Kenji, Taiga, and Kaito, were there.

Shinta was there.

Only Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and there kids weren't there.

But it was in the air too.

I knew what some of them were thinking.

I can hear it. Not Neph, but Naph they were saying.

They were thinking of Naphtal.

I can't help but hate that. How can I say it but I think they maybe want me to be Naphtal.

I always felt I never measured up to my _younger twin_ sister. Naphtal had everything come easy to her making her the better one, Naphtal was _perfect. _

I on the other hand had to work my ass off to get even close to mastery and they still won't give it to me.

Which makes me want to scream, why won't they just do it. What does Naphtal have that I don't? We're twins? We're the same right?

I came out of my thoughts when Shinta and his friend, Yuuto, came up, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," I replied standing up from my sitting spot as Yuuto turned away to hit on Taiga.

"Are you okay?" Shinta asked noticing my hesitant.

I roll my eyes replied, "Fine." I didn't want him to know about Naphtal, I didn't want him comparing me to her too.

….

Naphtal's pov

I hid in the shadows of the temple as I slide into everyone's room leaving notes or presents.

I didn't want to be caught. Not yet, mom would want me to come home and I wasn't ready yet.

I sighed as I walked down the hall relaxing thinking had gotten away with it.

I smirked till I heard screeches and ran to a window to see chi blocker (I still see them from time to time) jumping off building and blocking my family's chi.

I saw them all hit the ground and the younger kids began crying.

Shit…..

…

Shinta's Pov

I groaned as we hit the ground with a thud.

Stupid, equalist. Some of them we're still around.

We looked up as one raised a knife and held it up to my neck, "Found you."

I braced myself till a gust rushed by and blew the man away, I looked up and saw….Nephtys?!

I looked over found and Nephtys still lying next to me but looking shocked up at the Nephtys standing in front of us launching air at the chi blockers and punching them in the face.

One chi blocker backed up and took his mask of revealing a short haired man with a scar on his check, "Master Naphtal or should I say The Great Eastern Wind?"

She smirked and twirled around and launching a gust of air at the remaining chi blockers, "You should say bye-bye!"

* * *

Alex: So, my first college class is tomorrow….yay…..so wish me luck and review please!

**_Creative notes/Fun Facts_**

_Names like Kaito, Kenji, Taiga, Kyo, and Yuuto came from Manga/Anime , such as ToraDora and Rurouni Kenshin, I see or live action Japanese Drama, such as Kamen Rider and Super Sentai._

_Names such as Liir or Thom are from book series like Song of the Lioness and the Wicked years._

_The title I gave Naphtal, the Great Eastern Wind, is a play of sorts on Uncle/Iroh's title The Dragon of the West._

**_Suggestions to watch_**

_Watch Powerpuff Girls Z and Pop Arena's Animorphs Book Guide_


	4. Homecoming

Alex: Thanks LoK fan. Here's chapter 3 just for you! I own only characters mentioned in in prologue.

* * *

Chapter 3: Homecoming

Naphtal's Pov

I sat kicking my legs as I got the evil glare from my sister and grandpa, as mom cried and everyone else just stood unsure of what to do.

Till Kyo glared at me angered and screamed, "You're a fool and idiot!"

I jumped and ran to hid behind Grandma Pema, "Granny, Kyo's being mean to me!"

Everyone stared at me for a second till Kyo began to laugh and soon everyone began laughing except Nephtys, a confused boy with long hair, and a really really cute boy with messy hair.

"Are you kidding me!" Nephtys bitched as she launched air at me.

I'm pretty sure a had a 'oh shit' look on my face as I rolled away and jumped to try to avoid Nephtys attack.

"NEPHTYS STOP!"

Nephtys growled and launched into the air chasing me.

Okay, when did I piss Nephtys off enough to kill me?

I was knocked back by a blast from Neph but recovered quickly.

Nephtys and I are twins, but we aren't the same. I was faster than Neph and she was a bit stronger than me, I had more experience fighting while she was a well….sneaky fighter, I was a strategist and she was a fiercer fighter.

But…..

I dodged and kicked Nephtys into a building top.

….I was always the better one.

"NAPHTAL! NEPHTYS! STOP!" My mom screeched causing me to float down next to her and see glaring at me and Nephtys angrily, "One, Nephtys, your sister just saved us from those men," She mentioned to the men I knocked out that were now being taken away by Chief Bei Fong (the 3rd) and his men, "two, she just came back and we should be grateful, she's back, and three it's your birthday!"

"Wait, time out!" the super cute boy cried confused, "Who the heck is Naphtal?!"

I pointed to myself and smiled sweetly at him, "I'm Naphtal, I'm Nephtys's twin." I bowed to him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Shinta," He replied in a confused voice, "I didn't know Nephy had a twin…"

I giggled, "Nephy?"

Nephtys landed next to me, and kicked my feet out from under me, and glared down, "Yeah, my _boyfriend_ calls me Nephy." I stared with my mouth hanging open.

Shinta dating Nephtys….wow….I don't know why but this make me…annoyed? Mad?

I ignored this and got up rubbing my butt as Nephtys stomped away dragging Shinta looking back confused.

I looked at my family and motioned to Nephtys andShinta, "What the hell just happened?"

They all laughed again and Kyo put me in a head lock, "What have you missed?"

…

Nephtys's pov

I punched the wall and let out a yell as hinta pulled me away from the wall, "Calm down. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" I screeched angrier than before, "My perfect little sister strolls back in and everyone is just okay with this?!"

I picked up a book I had and chunked it out my window, "They just accept it! Naphtal runs off 2 fuckin years and is just welcomed back!" I walked to my bed and fell on it with a flop, "I am so tired of her!"

Shinta sat next to me, "I'm sure Naphtal means well."

I looked up at him, then sits up and places my head on his shoulder, "I know but I still can't help but hate my sister."

…

**A couple hours later…**

Shinta's Pov

I closed the door to Nephtys room sighing, wanting to let her sleep.

A sister? A twin sister too….

I leaned against the wall, rubbing my head. I guess I get it, maybe. It was a little like the relationship with Great -Grandfather Zuko and his sister Azula. Nephtys was like Grandfather and Naphtal was Azula. Nephtys felt like she didn't measure up.

I opened my eyes only to see the faces of Nephtys and Aika in my face. I jumped a little and realized they were hanging from the ceiling laughing they dropped down and Aika gave her sister a high five and ran off giggling.

I looked at Nephtys and realized it wasn't her but Naphtal.

I could till because she had shorter hair than Nephtys , she had a light scar above her right eyebrow, and her eyes, her grey eyes were happy, so…..

I shook my head, no thought like that. I noticed she had changed clothes, she was wearing some of Neph's arms and legs were now exposed, revealing her air bending tattoos.

Naphtal smiled at me and asked, "So, how's Neph taking it?"

I raised his eyebrow, "You knew she would react this way?"

Naphtal perched herself on the rafters of the roof, "I'm afraid that I knew my sister wouldn't be pleased." Naphtal shrugged, "We haven't been close since I became a master." She looked away, "She probably hates me."

I looked at her feeling a little bad at her, "She…um…."

Naphtal looked at me sighing, "So, she does."

I looked away ashamed.

Naphtal dropped down and placed a hand on my arm, "it's fine. I'm use to it."

I smiled at Naphtal, Naphtal was nice, sweet, smart….why does Nephtys hate her?

I pulled away from Naphtal coughed, "I got to go, Yuuto….my friend…." I dashed away not looking back.

….

Naphtal's Pov

I scratched my head as I turned to walk to my old room but stopped and said, "Hi, Nephtys."

I saw Nephtys glare at me, clenching her fist, "Stay away from Shinta. He's mine."

I stared confused, "I have no interest in Shinta. Though he is cute…." I winked.

She just about blasted me, "Let me say this. I don't want you here. I'm tired of living in your shadow, I'm tired of you screwing with our family, and I am not losing Shinta to you!"

I was confused big time then. I knew some people compared me and Nephtys but was it really that much? I knew our family was hurt by leaving but my reasons were important!

I glared Nephtys feeling my anger bubble up, "Back off Nephtys."

Nephtys walked away without a word.

…

Nephtys's Pov

Not this time. Not this time.

This is my place now. Naphtal will not take my hard earn life.

* * *

Alex: Like? Review. Your opinions and ideas are put into the story so give me feedback! I want to reviews from this chapter at least! Btw, college is boring!

_Creative Notes _

_I imagine Naphtal would have ADHD and ADD in real life and be a gymnast._

_I imagine most airbender dodging and tricks would be like gynamstics from the Olympics. (I watched those this year and fan girled out when the Spice Girls came out doing the closing ceremonies)_

_Shinta has two younger brother's name Takuya and Raiden. _

_Sugestions_

_Animorphs by K.A. Applegate and Clone High by Canadians_


	5. Things in Motion

**Alex: I'm back. I hate dorm life and I'm about to rip someone's head off. Anyway, i own people only in prologue.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Things in motion

**Two months later…**

Naphtal's POV

I tossed my apple up and down in the air as I read my letter, "a month."

I folded my letter and slipped it into my pocket.

I glanced down from my perch on the roof and saw Shinta sitting next to Nephtys as they argue over something.

Shinta just about lived in the temple always visiting, Naphtal had shared many conversation with him and even sparred with him a few times, they could be friends easily.

Problem?

It seems my elder sister had a freakin' 'Shinta +Naphtal' radar in her head cause every time they were together Nephtys popped up to drag him away.

I scratched my head and leaned back watching Shinta and Neph.

I wished I hadn't told Nephtys I wasn't interested in Shinta because honestly I was developing feelings for him, friendship and possible more.

But I wasn't going to do that. Not to my sister not to anyone.

I wasn't like that. Shinta was dating Nephtys, so I wasn't going to hit on him or even bring it up.

Besides, that one guy was still out there. That one boy who swore he loved me and would marry. I agreed to. If he ever found me.

Coming out of that thought, I sighed leaning back on the roof contemplating the decision and things to do with the month had before…..

Damn, water was thrown in my face as I looked and saw my friends, Kenji, Kaito, Taiga, and Boq.

I rolled my eyes and jumped down.

…

Jinora's Pov

Nephtys and Naphtal have survived over the past two months without killing each other for only a few reasons, Kyo, Aika, and the others running distractions, two different dinner times, and a whole lot of alcohol.

I'm beyond glad to have Naphtal home but Nephtys is driving me crazy which pushing me to give her her mastership, which I will not.

God, my children are so stubborn.

I sat with Ikki watching as Naph chatted with Shin before Neph came and pulled Shin away Naph.

Ikki looked at me, "I think this is going to be a problem."

I shook my head and gave her my 'I know more than you' look, "Naphtal isn't going after Shinta. She's too kind and caring too. She wants Nephtys to be happy."

Ikki raised her eyebrow, "Are you kidding? Neph always gets the short end of the stick when it comes to anything involving Tal."

I sighed in defeat, "Dear old dad said it best. Naphtal was born lucky, Nephtys was lucky to be born."

….

Nephtys's Pov

I growled as I sat with Boq in the library.

"I'm going to kill-" I began ranting but Boq cut me off, "Shinta?"

I gave him an odd look, "No, Tal. Why would you say Shin?"

Boq looked away sheepishly, "Um, well, you've been fighting right?"

I sighed and yanked a book of the bookshelves, "Yeah. He keeps mentioning going to meet his mom or something but I can't cause of training. He wants me to miss training! For a whole 3 days!"

Boq gave me a look, "It's only three days!"

I gave him my drop dead look. He wouldn't understand, I was so close; To leave now would only push me. Shinta could wait. His family wasn't that important. He understood that.

…

Shinta's POV

I was so screwed.

So, so, so screwed.

If Nephtys doesn't come to visit my parents are relationship was down the drain as would my princeship and anything else I pretty much had.

But Neph doesn't seem to care lately.

I banged my head against tree thinking about what I was going to do when, "Shinta doesn't that hurt?"

I looked up to see, Nephtys-correction Naphtal standing next to me looking at concerned.

I need to stop-Wait a second!

…

Naphtal's POV

I looked at Shinta as his expression changed from annoyed to well ….excited, too excited.

I need to just start ignoring everyone my life would be so much simpler….

Suddenly Shinta grabbed me by my shoulders, "Be my girlfriend!"

I stared at Shinta, "say what?!" did that heading banging make him forget he's dating my sister.

"I mean pretend to be my girlfriend!" Shinta reworded sounding a little ashamed.

"Come again?" That wasn't much better.

"I need you to pretend to be Nephtys at my family's event or some bad crap is going to happen to me!" Shinta begged.

"Well that makes so much sense," My voice was dripping with sarcasm as I said that but I knew I was going to help him because I couldn't turn a blind eye to someone in need, even if it was a stupid request.

A really, really, really stupid one.

* * *

**Alex: I hate dorm life, I hate college food, and I hate school work. Make my life better by reviewing, cause really you guys are all I got right now, plus I do use your ideas in my stories! Bye.**

_Creative Notes_

_Naphtal's nicknames are Naph and Tal while Nephtys are Nephy and Neph_

_Suggestions_

_Doctor Who and Gargoyles (animated series)_


	6. Over before it really began

Alex: Hello People still readin. Sorry, it took a while and from now on i'm using 3rd POV. Sorry for the problem. I own only characters like Naphtal, Nephtys, Shinta, etc.

* * *

Chapter 5: Over before it really began

_Fire Nation Capital_

Naphtal laughed as she tossed Shinta sister, Amu, up and down as Amu squealed happily. Shinta stared amused as they played. Honestly the few time Nephtys had meet his six year old sister, she had ignored her. Seeing Naphtal goofing around and playing with the young girl was…welcoming.

Not only was Naphtal hitting it off with Amu, but Raiden and Takuya loved sparing with her, Shinta's father and mother were amazed at her political ideas and knowledge of their nation, even his cousin General Iroh liked Naphtal, epically playing Pai So with her.

One day was all it took for Naphtal to win there hearts.

The Problem with this? They were all things that Naphtal liked! Nephtys didn't like kids, hated sparring with people not up to her level, talking politics, and was horrible at Pai So! Shinta was glad they liked Naphtal; Naphtal was actually a person very hard not to like. But Naphtal was suppose to be pretending she was Nephtys. But Naphtal ended up acting like Naphtal and his family loved it.

Shinta's smile faded at the thought. Naphtal was great but Nephtys was his dream girl right?

Suddenly Shinta found himself flat on the ground; he sat up quickly and looked at the laughing Naphtal and Amu running away. Shinta couldn't help but laugh and chase after them.

….

Fire Lord Roku and Fire Lady Shula watched happily as Shinta spun Nephtys around as they laughed and joked.

"Shinta seems much happier with Nephtys than his letters portrayed," Shula smiled at her husband.

"I agree," Roku replied looking at his wife, "Nephtys is very different from what I've heard of here. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was a different person."

"Perhaps we should send a letter to Master Jinora about a possible marriage set up?" Shula asked as she and Roku began walking away for the window they were standing at, "At the very least we can talk her into a nice visit to discuss relations with the small nation. It's strange that we've meet all the masters but her."

…..

Naphtal and Shinta rolled around till Shinta had pinned her down, "Aha! I've defeated the Great Eastern Wind!"

Naphtal rolled her eyes and told him sarcastically, "Wow, the Crowned Prince of The Fire Nation has pinned down a poor defenseless girl? What ever will they think?"

Shinta blushed a little as he rolled off of her, "Defenseless my butt. Some people say you've taken down 50 armed thieves by yourself!"

"It was 55 and most of that was luck," Naphtal explained acting like it was no big deal, "People seem to forgot most of those were nothing but luck. I'm fifteen, not a super human. Nephtys I heard can easily beat my uncles now. Is that right?"

Shinta nodded, he enjoyed watching Nephtys and the airbenders spar, "Both at once." Shinta gave her a look, "Yet you beat her when you first came back."

Naphtal realized she had lost this round, "I don't want to be known as the Great Eastern Wind. I'll admit it, it's stupid anyway."

"My great-great Uncle Iroh was called The Dragon of the West," Shinta replied as he began yanking at the grass of the ground.

"He earned it and being called dragon is just awesome...But," Naphtal sighed, "I've always gotten everything easy. I feel like I really didn't earn the title. I can't even remember who gave it to me." She sat up and looked at Shinta, "Now, explain to me again why I have to go to that horrible play tonight?"

….

_Republic City_

Nephtys sat mediating beside Tenzin, Rohan, Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora as they desperately tried to ignore the cries of the children in the back ground.

"Jinora!"

Nephtys looked up annoyed as Pema appeared handing a little to Nephtys's mother, "A letter from the Fire Nation."

"For me?" Jinora looked confused since she really didn't deal with the Fire Nation as much as her siblings.

Nephtys raised her eyebrow as Jinora opened the letter and everyone looked at her as she told them, "It's from Fire Lord Roku and Fire Lady Shula. They telling me what a great time they're having with…." Jinora stared and looked at Nephtys, "With Nephtys and even want to know what I think of having an arranged marriage."

"What?" Nephtys asked confused as she grabbed the little, "I've never meet them ?!" She studied the letter confused before a shadow crossed her face, "Naphtal."

* * *

Alex: Thanks for reading and i hope you'll review. I do listen to you guys.


	7. Welcome Back

Alex: I own only characers mentioned at the begining.

* * *

Chapter 6: Welcome Back

_Republic City_

Naphtal spat her water out as Shinta told her the news.

"You and Nephtys are what?!" Naphtal cried in shock getting the notice of most the passengers of the boat turn to look at them.

"This says your mother approved of mine and Nephtys engagement that my parents set up," Shinta tried to explain the letter as he looked sheepishly around, "I was surprised as well. They didn't discuss it with me. Apparently they seemed taken with 'Nephtys'. "

Naphtal put her bottle down next to her bag and looked at him, "They've never meet Nephtys! They've meet me pretending to be Nephtys."

"It doesn't really matter. No one will ever know that," Shinta pointed out as he stood up to get off the boat.

Naphtal grabbed her stuff following him quickly, "Shin! If my mom got that letter it means-"

She bumped into Shinta as he stopped at the edge of the dock, Naphtal looked around him and hissed as she saw her sister, mother, and aunt Ikki. Shinta and Naphtal shared a look as Naphtal finished, "That means they know I was there not Nephtys."

…..

Naphtal walked with her mother along the edge of the Island. It was peaceful, no one but a airbender could realize just how peaceful as the slight breeze blew onto them.

"You've been back maybe two months and you do this?" Jinora got right to the point as looked at her daughter.

"Shinta asked me to fill in for Nephtys," Naphtal explained not looking a bit guilty, "Nephtys wanted to stay here for her training. Apparently she's very close to mastership."

Jinora sighed, "Your sister is physically ready for mastership but mentally…."

"She's like Korra," Naphtal tried to joke but noticed her mother's serious face, "But how could I and Nephtys be so far off from each other?"

"You see everything so much simpler. The way there's suppose to be," Jinora explained, "Your sister over thinks it and that has made her bitter. But that doesn't distract from your little trip."

Naphtal threw her hands up in defeat, "But I was helping them out!"

"You deceived the Fire Nation royals, not to mention now Nephtys wants to marry Shinta," Naphtal's mother continued on, "While I like Shinta….I just can't see Nephtys settling down with him." Jinora looks at Naphtal, "he's more your type of guy."

Naphtal stopped walking, "Mom, Nephtys hates me. Don't even try to deny it. Why? If you've not noticed I get everything before her or get what she wants. And she wants Shinta."

"So, you do like him?" Jinora asked directly.

Naphtal sighed and started walking again, "I do. But Neph likes him and he likes her. Who am I interfere with that?"

…..

"You were gone with her for a whole 3 days you really expect me to believe nothing happen?" Nephtys cried annoyed as she beat Shinta shoulder.

"You really don't trust me or your sister?" Shinta replied shocked, "I only brought Naphtal anyway because you refused to come. I told you the meeting with my parents would my or break our relationship!"

"So you took my sister?! Now I know they like her!" Nephtys yelled frustrated, "We're opposites Shinta! You know that! I can't believe this!"

Nephtys slapped Shinta across the face. He looked shocked at her reaction as Nephtys headed for the door, "Forget the engagement Shinta. Apparently I'm second choice anyway."

Nephtys stomped out of the room passing a confused Ikki, Jinora, and Naphtal. Nephtys glared at Naphtal, "Go ahead. You take everything else."

She walked off as Naphtal called after her, "Nephtys! You know it's not-"But she was already gone.

Naphtal sighed as Shinta walked out to see them waiting. He sighed and explained, "She broke it off…"

Jinora and Ikki watched as Naphtal put her hand on Shinta's arm, "I'm sorry."

They shared a look.

…..

Nephtys sat in her room tears following down her face.

Naphtal took everything. She always did.

* * *

Alex: That's all for this chapter. I hope to add more soon thanks and review please.


	8. Not a dream?

Alex: Warning! I can't write very good action scenes! Anyway, i own only characters mentioned in prologue.

* * *

Chapter 7: Not a Dream?

_One Month later_

_Air Temple Island_

Naphtal pulled on the clothes she wore as a nomad as she went over the directions in her head. She hadn't told her family yet because she wanted to surprise them and boy were they going to be surprised.

Naphtal grabbed the new glider she recently made as she quickly slipped out of her room as trotted to dock only to stop when she saw a familiar fire nation prince sitting on the ground in front of her favorite tree. She paused as he noticed he looked depressed and asked, "You okay?

"Naphtal? What are you doing out?" Shinta asked boredly.

"I live here," Naphtal replied leaning on her staff, "Now, Princey, what are you doing here and are you okay?"

"I came to see Nephtys, you know, to talk," Shinta explained sadly, "But she's not budging."

Naphtal admired Shinta's commitment to Nephtys but now it was just getting unnerving, "No offense to my sister, though the spirits knows she'll take it anyway, but she's not the greatest out there, plus you're the Prince of the Fire Nation. You can have anyone you want."

Shinta sighed, "Because…Because I promised to marry her….in a dream."

Naphtal looked at him weird, "Excuse me?"

"I had a dream," Shinta explained, "It was a couple years back. I promised a girl that looked like Nephtys that I would friend her and marry one day. Seiyu I called her. She was so real…."Naphtal dropped her staff and looked at him shocked. No, she thought, it couldn't.

"That was you?" Naphtal asked in a whisper, "That was you back in that tent? You that I stayed up all night talking too, cuddling with, and fell in love with?"

Shinta looked shocked at Naphtal's statement, "What? You? But…."

"Me and Nephtys are identical twins," Naphtal reminded a little ashamed, "And since I wasn't here. Not to mention I didn't recognize you at first since you let you hair grow out and no longer have that horrible acne…."

Shinta stood up and shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly, "Well, then…um…"

"Yeah," Naphtal mumbled awkwardly as well. Naphtal would be lying if she said she hadn't' thought of Shinta, or Shin as she had thought of him for years (how the heck did she miss that?!) every free chance she had but now that he was here and dating her older twin sister, it was odd.

Shinta walked over and takes Naphtal's hand, "Naph."

Naphtal takes a breath as she looks up at him. His gold eyes holding that same lightness to it as it did two years ago. How did she miss that?

"Naph, I'll say this," Shinta tried to explained, "When I make promises I keep them and I'll admit I had more fun and felt more comfortable around you those three days in the Fire Nation than I did the entire time I was with Nephtys."

Naphtal looked smiled sadly at Shinta and mentally decided then. For once she pushed aside her Nephtys's guilt and leaned up and pushed her lips onto Shinta's. Neither one moved as they remember that one quick kiss they had two years.

Suddenly though Shinta and Naphtal were thrown apart by an anger Nephtys.

"Neph!" Naphtal stared shocked as she watched her start punching Shinta in the face.

"CHEATING BASTARD! YOU SAID FOREVER!" Nephtys cried as she continued punching him despite him not fighting back.

Naphtal ran over and pulled her off him, "Nephtys stop! This is stupid! You broke up-" Naphtal was cut off as Nephtys slipping out of her hold and gave her a low kicked tripping her and allowing her to turn back to the standing up Shinta and round house kicked him in the face on the ground.

Nephtys turned back to Naphtal, who had grabbed her staff from the ground, "Nephtys your acting like a child! Stop! Me and Shinta kissed! So what? You broke up!"

Nephtys shot a blast of air at Naphtal launching her thru the air and straight into Avatar Aang's staute in the harbor, hitting it with a crash.

Naphtal sat up looking down at the crater she had created in Aang's shoulder, "Sorry, Grandfather." She focused on the vibrating in the air and flipped out of the way as Nephtys crashed into the statue knocking of Aang's arm. Naphtal blasted Nephtys away from the statue with a blast of air from her staff and followed it up with a quick kick in the guy knocking her to the ground level of the monument.

"Talk to me here!" Naphtal yelled at her sister as floated down to the ground, "You can seriously be considering killing me and Shinta just because we hooked up! There's tons of guys out the Nephtys! Heck I know Boq-"

"It's not just Shinta!" Nephtys cried as she shot multiple blasts at Naphtal sending her back towards Air Temple Island.

Naphtal slipped to a halt on the pavement of the temple tearing up her right palm and arm and destroying her glider, "Shit, can she pick a place to fight already…"

Nephtys landed on the ground in front of Naphtal, "This is 15 years of being second fiddle to my twin sister and losing everything I've ever wanted! Everything! Shinta! Mastery! Even Mother's love!"

Nephtys snatched up a piece of Naphtal broken glider as Naphtal stared, "Nephtys! I've never meant-" before she could react Nephtys shoved the piece of the broken glider into Naphtal's chest.

* * *

Alex: Review if you like it!


	9. END

Alex: last chapter. I own the ones in prologue.

* * *

Chapter 8: END

_Present day_

"She'll be very sore, unbalanced, and limping for quite a while," Kyo explained to everyone, "But Naphtal will live. But she was lucky and will have to be watched. I'm not sure if I got all the splinters out or not and then there's infection-"

"She's alive. That's what counts right now," Meelo cut in as he saw his eldest sisters face.

"But-"Kyo began stopped as Ikki set him a look that sent shivers of fear down his spine.

Tenzin looked in the room at Naphtal and Shinta as they quietly chatted away. It was odd considering that Naphtal looked some much like Nephtys but the scene felt so different they if it was Nephtys and Shinta.

Suddenly Liir busted into the room, "Guys! You have to see this!"

"Shhhh!" Kyo ordered, "Keep it down Liir! Naphtal needs-"

"Kyo," Naphtal sighed as Shinta helped her up, "You do need to see this."

…

Rohan stared at the large diverse group of people stood before all claiming that Master Naphtal had invited them here. The strange part in all this? A good chunk of them were airbending, mainly the children.

"Kol," Naphtal smiled as she leaning on Shinta and followed by the rest of the Air Nation family.

A greyed hair man stepped forward to Naphtal worried, "Tal?! What happened?!"

"Long story, none of you need to worry about," Naphtal explained as she managed to stand on her own and looked at her family, "This is Kol, I meet him in the Fire Nation. He was the first airbender I meet outside our family."

"What? How?" Meelo babbled as the rest of them stared.

Naphtal smiled a little as she grabbed her chest in pain and Shinta grabbed her, "Naph?"

"I'm fine," she coughed.

Kol stepped in to continue Naphtal's story, "I always knew I got airbend. I didn't airbend because I didn't want to take the chance of perfecting it. Naphtal came and explained she figured there were more airbenders out there. Just hiding. So she recruited me to help her. We found over 50 airbenders."

Tenzin's eyes teared up as he gazed at the crowd, "But father never…"

"He never looked. He just accepted," Naphtal explained smiling, "And if they were out there Grandfather they weren't coming out. We had to find them."

Kol held out his hand, "Come. I'll introduce everyone."

Soon the Air Nation was mixed in with the crowd except for Naphtal and Jinora.

"You did good, Tal," Jinora told Naphtal softly.

"That's the problem," Naphtal commented stepping away from Jinora and taking a set on the bench in obvious pain, "I always do good, I always am right, and my sister tried to kill me because of that."

Jinora kneeled down in front of Naphtal, "Do you know what Naphtal means?"

Naphtal raised her eyebrow at that. She knew Naphtal and Nephtys were air nation names but that was it. She shook her head as Jinora continued, "Naphtal means great struggle."

"Nice mom," Naphtal laughed smiling sad.

"You have struggled. But you succeeded," Jinora explained hugging her daughter "and when Nephtys returns well patch all this up."

"I hope so," Naphtal replied looking down as tearing ran down her cheeks, "Neph."

…

_A week later_

_North Pole_

Why did she do that? Why? She assaulted Shinta.

_She killed Naphtal! _

Which why she was here now, in this cold cave. She kept waiting for death but it didn't come.

He wouldn't let it.

He said his name was Keto. He had found her in the snow and was keeping her alive. He kept a fire going, he wrapped her in blankets, and feed her. He cared so much. He called her Angel. If only Keto knew how untrue that was.

Nephtys was so tired. She laid unmoving as Keto tucked her. "I'll be back later, Angel. I have to go get some food."

Nephtys didn't response. She never did. But she noticed as he left and glint of silver by the fire. She smiled sadly at it as she reached out and took it.

She held the knife to her wrist, she deserved this. She pushed the knife into her wrist as blood began to spill out.

…..

_One week later_

_Air Temple Island_

"…..circular motions, Jun ," Napthal explained to the young children in front of her, "Airbending power comes from our circular motions."

Suddenly the children began giggling and Naphtal smirked as she felt the vibrations behind her, "We also our very light on feet which is why…" She twirled around causing the person to jump and the children behind them laughed loudly, "Prince Shinta can't sneak up on me."

Shinta sighed defeated as Naphtal looked back at the kids, "Dismissed ."

"Bye Prince Shinta, Bye Master Naphtal!" the kids called bowing or running by to give them a quick hug.

"So," Shinta said in a low volume as he ran his hand over Naphtal's arms taking extra time on the scars that broke the flow on blue arrows on arms, "How does dinner tonight in town sound?"

Naphtal smiled as she kissed his cheek.

* * *

Alex: Like? Probably not with Nephtys's end. Oh well. Review and thanks for reading.


End file.
